1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coffee makers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to a combined coffee grinder and coffee maker. It is well-known to make coffee in a coffee maker that comprises a reservoir, an electric water heater that is arranged to heat the water supplied from the reservoir and pass the hot water into a filter compartment. A coffee pot or vessel is provided under the filter compartment to collect coffee that is made by passing the hot water through coffee grounds supported by a filter in the bottom of the filter compartment. It is also known to have a keep-warm function that retains the coffee warm in the coffee pot as required until the coffee pot is removed to pour coffee into cups for drinking. Electrically operated coffee grinders are also known in which a blade or set of blades is rotated at high speed to grind coffee beans into suitably sized coffee grounds for use in a filter compartment. At present, the coffee makers and coffee grinders are provided as quite separate domestic appliances.